


Adoring Him Is Like Breathing

by NahaFlowers



Category: The Hour
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/pseuds/NahaFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem from Bel's PoV, set after 2x01</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoring Him Is Like Breathing

You love him and you didn’t realise until now,

Because adoring him is like breathing.

You can barely look at him; his scruffy clothes, his gesturing hands, his animated face, without smiling;

He’s the centre of your universe; you need him, you once said, and you feel it stronger than ever now he’s gone; your planet off kilter without his sun to keep you in place,

Not that you can’t do it on your own, you tell yourself, tell him;

“Watch me,” you say, and he does, they all do, waiting for you to fail but you don’t,

And you think that it’s because he has always wanted you to succeed,

So you soldiered on, no matter what they whispered or how much harder it was without him there.

He’s like a brother you tell yourself, tell everyone; he’s your best friend. All the unromantic associations have almost convinced you (although they have convinced no one else) until he leaves.

When you make a vow to stop your affairs with married men,

It’s a concession to him, a promise: no more games. When you are back, I will be ready. I will be yours.

The irony that you’ve left it too late and that he’s now someone else’s, that now HE is the married man, doesn’t escape you as you walk away.

The bitter taste of it in your mouth is the only thing that keeps you from crying as he rushes after you, turning a sob into a smile, a grimace into congratulations.

You were always too good at playing pretend.


End file.
